Of Blue Water, And Green Lightning
by Yuki Suichi
Summary: romance, love, danger... the senshi face their toughest opponent yet, but will they be able to cope with the loss of one of their members, and what of some of the new romance sparking? rated for sexual discription. yuri paring's. [This story is in Limbo.]
1. the begining

Of Blue Water, And Green Lightning.

-An Ami/Makoto love story-

By. WaMat DeBly

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does NOT belong to me, It belongs to it's org. creator... me, I'm just a lowly fan who like's the paring of Ami-chan and Makoto-chan... hehe. Oh yeah... I make no profit from this.

WARNING, THIS FANFICTION CONTAINS GRAPHIC YURI-NESS/SHOUJO-AI CONTENT... READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED... I recommend 16 up at least.

Blue hair, I couldn't get it out of my mind, her beautiful blue hair... I shook my head softly, a small little thought running though it as I shook it. _Definitely better than your old sempai ne? _I smiled at the thought, reaching over on my bed to grab the light blue pillow she'd given me, clutching it to my chest I closed my eyes, just wishing it was her in my arm's, and not the pillow... that one small wish, I'd like to think anyway, Is what started everything.

I sat my reading glasses aside, closing the book of poetry she'd given me, a light blush spreading across my cheeks as I thought about her again. Id come to realize it was hopeless for me not to think of her, those brown tresses, and green eyes, she was a goddess... but I knew I could never hold a candle to her 'old sempai.' I sighed a little as the blue satin sheets of my bed covered my body, I found myself wishing it was her hands, or perhaps even her hair on my skin, and not the sheets.

Blushing deeply now I tried to shake the thoughts, _'Ami, you're not supposed to think like this, this is more like Minako, not you...'_ however images of the one who possessed my heart would not cease, perhaps it was for the better, seeing as how I'd made up my mind, she'd have to know my true feeling's by now, the pillow, which she knew was my fav, all the little touches I'd stolen during the study sessions... or mabie I'm wrong, mabie she's not like me.

I blinked, streaching out under the green sheets of my bed, turning a bit to avert my eyes from the rising sun, I smiled to myself, the warmth of the dream was slowly fading, I realized then that I was still clutching the pillow, Mabie I should tell her, I mean, it couldn't be that hard... could it?


	2. the start of the rest of our lives

Of Blue Water and Green Lightening

By WaMat DeBly

Disclaimer: WMDB:I make no profit from this fanfiction...

Ami: Hai, it's true, he really doesn't make any profit...

Makoto: hugs Ami tightly from behind That's right, he's just helping us get together...

A.N. Well here comes the second chapter in my newest series... so far I want to thank everyone who's read and reviewed this story for me...

to kinio amiko: thanks a lot, hugs back and I'm a guy just so ya know...

to whoever ...... is... : it will be rated r in later chapters... I'm bulding up to it ya know... but I thank you for your input

Jonathan priest: I've worked better in this chapter to allow you to figure out who's pov you're in... hopefully this will help stop confussion... I have a vision on how people should read the story... that's why it's written the way it is, that's the way I see it in my mind... author's hopes anyway... ; but if you want to let me know after this chapter, I'll be happy to seprate the pov's from one another better... but for now look at it this way, each chapter is a different pov.

Sonar de Mercury: Hai, Ami and Makoto are very cute together in my opinion... I would actually like to boost another story that was done by another author on this site... the story is called "The Cruelty and Fairness of Fate" by crawlspace. A very well written piece of work, and definitely interesting... if you like this paring I suggest you read that fic.

Hobbes: glad to hear I've met your approval, and I hope I can continue to do so.

Well guess I'm done thinking those who have reviewed my fic so far, please continue to stay with me loyal reader, and to those I didn't mention, you're support is greatly needed as well, so keep the reviews coming, and I'll do my best to keep the chapters coming.

Chapter 2: Beginning of the rest of your life.

I awoke to the beeping of my alarm clock, well before any of the other's, let alone Usagi, would even think of being awake... Usagi, I sometimes wondered how such a girl could actually lead us into the future, but after seeing the way she accepted people, it was really no surprise I suppose...

Getting out of bed I streached out , reaching over to turn on my computer to check my e-mail, an old habbit from when I had a few pen pals I'd talk to... after checking my e-mail I headed down for breakfast, just like every morning, little did I know how much my life would change in that day.

The school was crowded, as always... sometimes I'd find myself wishing that everyone would just leave, well everyone but my blue haired goddess of course, I could feel myself blushing at the thought of Ami... today should prove most intresting.

I'd baked some of Ami's fav cookies, gingersnaps, this morning, and had already slipped the plate of them into her locker, we all knew each other's combo's just incase one of us needed to leave a message to the other, Ami had always complained about her combo, 4 right, 16 left, 36 right, she always said the last number should have been 32, something about the logical number's or something... I was to busy watching her lips to be honest...

I'd also slipped in a card, telling her to meet me at Jubann park after school, we needed to talk, I hoped this would work as I headed towards my home room.

I couldn't shake the odd feeling I had as I walked the campus, Makoto hadn't waited up, she'd called Usagi and told her she had some things to do early at school today as I waved to goodbye to Usagi and headed into the bulding I noticed Makoto walking away from what appeared to be my locker... I shook it off, "she proably just wanted to leave me a note on why she didn't walk with us this morning. Nearing my locker I sniffed, "Ginger?" entering my combo I opened the door, blinking as I saw the plate of gingersnaps sitting on the books in my locker... I took one, tasting it, it was perfect, just the way I loved them, the only person who could do that was Mako-chan... I noticed the card, picking it up I read it...

_To Ami-chan, Hope you liked the cookies, Let's meet after school at the park, we need to talk about a few things. Love, Kino Makoto._

I blushed even more, happy that there was no one in the locker area at the moment. Closing the locker, I slipped the note into my book bag, heading to my own home room.


	3. All love cost's us is time

Of blue water and green lightening

By WaMat DeBly

Disclaimer: Do I own sailor moon? Pouts No... but I wish I did!!! WAAAA!!!

A.N. Hahaha, I'm back again, another installment of my newest Ami/Makoto fanfiction. I'm truly enjoying writing this story, some of my past fic's have been just going through the motions... this one has had me wanting to write and finish it soon, that's why as soon as I get a new chapter written I post. Also I'd like to thank everyone who's been reviewing my story thus far, with out your support I'd be nowhere. A few changes this chapter, I'll be adding two spaces between character pov. To make it easier to follow, this has seemed to be the most difficult part for me, seeing as how I write this story down before I post it, so it's hand written first, please remember this while reading... . Ok now on with chapter 3... btw, Kino Amiko, I know I'm an evil man, but that doesn't mean I don't know the beauty of shoujo-ai now does it. grins evily what, oh just kidding Kino-chan.

Also, I know my chapter's are short, and I appolgize for that, but it looks bigger on paper I swear...

Ch.3 All love cost's us is time.

As the last bell rang, I sighed softly, it was time, time for me to admit how I felt to Ami. I could feel my heart beating faster as I approached the gates... almost turning the other way as I saw her standing there waiting for me, when she spotted me she gave me a little wave and a smile... "Mako-chan, I got your note."

I returned the smile, "Ok, So ready to go?" she gave me a small nod, all I could think about was being in heaven as I walked with her.

I had to have been blushing, I mean, I felt so hot as she walked so close to me, it took me a lot of control not to reach out and take her hand, not that it was looked down at in Japan to hold your friends hand, but I just felt it was better that I didn't today, even though I really wanted to... perhaps I felt that a little touch would lead to far more than just holding hands... and I was afraid of that.

As we arrived at the park Makoto slowed, then stopped at a bench overlooking the lake.

"Ami, like I said in the note, we need to talk."

I nodded, moving to sit beside her, "Sure Makoto, what about?" Deep inside I had a feeling she'd found out, and that she was unhappy with the fact of how I felt about her...

I looked deep into the pools of Ami's eyes as I spoke. "Ami, we've been friends for some time now..." I smiled lightly "And I'd never want to do anything that would hurt that friendship, but I also know that one must be true to one's feelings." I took her right hand into both of my own, the softness was plesent. "That's why I asked you to come with me to the park today, to tell you that, for quite a while now, I've been in love with you."

I almost couldn't beleave what I'd just heard... "Y...you are?" I asked softly, she nodded a little, "Hai, I am." I watched her smile and look into my eyes, she'd just given me her heart, and I could only do one thing with it, treasure it always.

"M...Makoto-chan, I've been keeping the same feeling's locked away for some time now myself, I... I had been worked that mabie you'd found out about my feelings and were mad at me or something." She smiled softly at me for that, "Ami, I could never be mad at you for something like that, honestly, if I'd know before, it would have made things soo much easier." Standing she smiled holding out a hand to me, "Care to come to my place, I have some more gingersnaps over there." I took her hand gladly, finally realizing sometimes, all love cost's us is time.

A.N: heh, I just realized something... my Ami pov's are even bigger than my Makoto Pov's... and I know why too, I relate much more to Ami, though I do have a bit of Makoto in me... grins. anyway I hope you all enjoyed this installment of my little love story... I'll update again soon, please r&r. also, as for the change in format... looks like won't let me keep my formating... i'll figure something out later... untill then i don't think it's too hard to understand... if it is, say so please, and i'll figure out a way to mark the pov's.


	4. makoto's house

Of Blue Water and Green Lightening

By. WaMat DeBly

Disclaimer: WMDB: I do not own sailor moon in any way... sighs softly

Ami: Aww... Wamat-kun, don't feel bad, not everyone can own us.

Makoto: yeah, I mean, if everyone who wanted to own us did, who knows where we'd be, right?

WMDB: Yeah, that's true...

Ami: you sure that's enough of a disclaimer?

WMDB: good point... I'd also like to add I make no profit from this fanfiction.

Ami: 'nods' Good that should keep the lawsuits off your back, for now anyway...

Makoto: 'nods in agreement' It better.

A.N. and here we are at chapter 4, I'd like to apologize for the long wait... you see I've been really busy as of late, running a club devoted to Yu-gi-oh card players, keeping up with work, and writing, I kinda ran myself thin over the past few weeks... not to mention getting stuck with writer's block... the hell of all writers everywhere ; anyways I'm finally back on my feet and have a new chapter for you, this as you've most likely noticed, has replaced the holder chapter I put in place, you know the one, about me being a baka and leaving my writer's book at home... anyway hopefully this chapter will make up for it... I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed my story up to this point, but I do have a little thing I'd like to address... Black Werewolf... this is an ami/makoto paring, not ami/michiru... if it was a mistake in your review, it's ok, but it's just been one of those things that has bugged me, Taru-chan... thanks a lot, I know you support my work, and I really want to say thanks. Kino Amiko... Gomen ne sai, about the chan thing, I wasn't paying attention... ; I catch myself doing that quite often... and I apologize for that, thanks for the review once again...

Well that about does it for this chapter's author notes...now on with chapter 4

Ch. 4 Makoto's house.

Ami: I walked into the familiar apartment, and I suddenly felt like I was home, not just visiting my friends home.

"Make yourself comfortable Ami-chan, I'll go get the cookies" I smiled as Makoto began to move towards the kitchen, "Thanks again Mako-chan, for everything." She just smiled as she walked into the kitchen.

Makoto: That beautifull woman, if only she could stay with me all the time, sure living alone has it perks, but being lonely really bites... I shrugged the thought's off as I grabbed the extra cookies I'd made and began rummaging around the fridge for some milk... _don't worry Ames, I'll treat you like a goddess._

Ami: I fiddled with a little figurine Mako had on the table in the front room, it was a water sprite, and I couldn't help but smile at the similar look we both shared, of course if the sprite had been my size, it would have been a little bigger in the chest area... not that I really cared or anything... I could feel myself blushing as my thoughts were interrupted by Makoto carrying the cookies and two glasses of milk, she sat them down in front of me giving me a little smile "She looks a lot like you, that's why I got her." She said as she sat down beside me.

Makoto: I sat beside Ami, picking the small figurine from it's place on the table, "I saw it on display about a year ago and just had to have it." I giggled a bit, "The name of the piece is actually 'the goddess of Mercury.'" Ami let out a little giggle around the cookie in her mouth, after swallowing she looked into my eyes, "Well, now you have the real thing don't you?"

Ami: I watched as Makoto blushed slightly, I really doubt everything had sunk in for either of us at this point. We sat in silence for the most of the time, our closeness saying more than words every could, at some point she laid her head on my shoulder and I put a comforting arm around her.

Makoto: "Ami." I hesitated unsure of asking the question that had been bugging me for quite a while, her sweet voice hit my ears. "Nani?" I took a breath, "Ami, would you stay with me for tonight, please?" the words sounded somewhat desperate, not something I was used to, I was usually looked apon as the strong one.

Ami: So many thing's ran though my mind at those words, I sat my cup down carefully, "Well, I could call my mother, I'm sure she wouldn't object to it currently, but at the same time, she's not exactly aware in my preference of women, and we'll have to tell her soon, but perhaps I can ask her if I can stay for one night."

Well that's it for chapter four, I know it leaves it open, but I'm still fine tuning chapter 5, it should be up in just a few days... so don't worry too much, though life may get in my way again, I promise to get chapter 5 up A.S.A.P. but don't hold me to it. Lol please keep the review's flowing, it helps me to think of more ideas... see you all soon.


	5. A night of changes

Of Blue Water and Green Lightening

By. WaMat DeBly.

Ch.5: A Night of Changes.

Ami: I hung the phone up, my mother having agreed to allow me the night at Makoto's, she'd said she had to pull a late shift at the hospital anyway. "Makoto, mother said it's alright that I stay the night."

Makoto: I smiled softly, nodding to Ami, "You really don't know how lucky you are Ames, to have a mom." Ami gave me a small smile as she moved to wrap her arms around me.

Ami: I sighed a bit, I'd almost forgotten about Makoto's parents having died in that plane crash. "Well you've got me and the other's Mako-chan." Makoto just nodded, taking a little breath. We sat together like that for nearly thirty minutes, just her in my arms, I could smell the lavender shampoo she used, it reminded me somewhat of my mother's shampoo.

Makoto: I closed my eyes and relaxed into her arms, the smell of vanilla filled my senses, I could remember my mother's love for vanilla, I let out a little sigh... it's funny when you begin to think back about your past... I shook that off, beginning to focus now on the future, our future.

Ami: I planted a small kiss at the crook of her neck, "Something on your mind Mako, you seem a bit tense." Makoto shook her head slightly, snuggling closer to me. "Ami, do you think your mother will approve of us being together?" I took in a careful breath at this question, "I'm not exactly sure mako-chan" I reached up and fingered through her soft hair, my thoughts swimming. "Mother is pretty accepting, she handled Haruka and Michiru rather well."

Makoto: I almost laughed at that, "Yeah, but then neither of those two were her daughter." This got a nod from Ami, "Hai, that's true Makoto... but I suppose we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." I nodded, my thoughts starting to drift as her fingers moved though my hair... thankful that tomorrow was saterday.

Ami: I took in Makoto's scent once more, then the clock in the corner caught my eye, "Mako, did you notice the time?" the clock stated the time at 11:39pm. A small yawn escaped my lips, using my hand to stifle it I smiled, "Perhaps we should get to bed." Makoto nodded, getting up and helping me up, "I'll get you a nightshirt Ames."

Author's notes: well, that's all for chapter 5, hope you all liked, it... I'm sorry for the delay's, but it's finally up, I'll let this chapter stand for a little while before I post chapter 6, which I'm almost finished writing currently... well that's all for today, please Read and Review, it helps the writing process. mew is in neko mode today for some odd reason.


	6. morning and a new danger

Of Blue Water and Green Lightening

By. WaMat DeBly

AN. Hey everyone, and a special shout out to Kino Amiko-kun, I guess I haven't been gone for that long, but well it's seemed longer than it has been, lots of things have been going on as of late, and the writing has been keeping me going so far.

A little warning before I start today's chapter, there is a death contained here in, I'll explain more at the end of the chapter, but I'd really like to give my thanks to Amiko-kun, something tells me he's been the most supportive so far in this story, so thanks a lot.

Now, on with chapter 6.

Ch.6 Morning and new dangers.

Makoto: I awoke to the light of the morning streaming though my blinds once again, but this time I had no real desire to get out from under the sheets, thanks to the added presence of Ami beside me. Unable to resist I draped one of my arms over her small form, she curled into a tight little ball before cuddling closer to me. "M...Mako-chan, that you?" she asked, her beautiful voice was still laced with sleep. "If you're still tired, go ahead and sleep some more Ames."

Ami: I blinked a few times, then shook my head slightly, reaching up to rub the sleep from my eyes. "No, I think I've had enough sleep for one day." Before Makoto could reply to me, my communicator beeped somewhere on the floor...

Makoto: I reached over to grab my communicator from the nightstand, flipping it open I let out a little sigh, not really looking at the display, "Jupiter here." I could hear Ami acknowledge from somewhere on the floor, the face of Sailor Venus shook me out of my daze, she looked battered and beaten, her hair was a mess, the sounds of battle could clearly be heard in the background. "Guy's we seriously need backup!" the transmission was fading.

Ami: I watched in a kind of simi horror, "Juu...Park, come...qu...ly." The transmission cut out and I was already on my feet, henshin pen in hand, transforming...standing by my side was Jupiter... ready to go.

Makoto: We both took one of the back windows of my apartment... heading for what we knew would be a bad battle.

Ami: Seeing the battlefield, I almost wept, Sailor Pluto was off to the side of the park, laying face down, struggling to stand, Saturn was on her knees, working her hardest it seemed to keep from going unconscious, Neptune was on her knees, holding Uranus, trying to bring her back to consiousness. I could see Mars, she was holding Venus and heading towards me... I brought out my computer, scanning the battlefield for Sailor Moon, I found her, near the far side of the park... and what I saw I couldn't beleave... it was our princess... weeping over the dead body of Tuxedo Kamen, we hadn't been as lucky as I had thought.

Makoto: I couldn't beleave my eyes... surveying the broken battle field... two words excaped my lips. "What happened?" As if to answer my question, a figure in dark robes appeared. "I did, my dear Sailor Jupiter." I couldn't see the man's eyes, but I could see his mouth and chin, he wore a gotee, which almost seemed to twist as he smiled a very twisted smile... I shivered, it was almost as if this guy was checking me out. "My dear, know only this, I've come to end this world's misery, to rain fire and brimstone apon this pathetic world!" he began to laugh, my eyes narrowed, THAT LAUGH!!! With a yell I launched myself at him, only to be batted away harmlessly by an invisible force... "Now, now, impatience will not be tolerated, I'll take my leave of you, for now." With those final words, the figure disappeared.

Warning, spoiler alert for this story!!!!

AN. Well, that's it for chapter 6, creating a new villain was a difficult task, I prefer stories that don't have battle scenes, but looking over this story, I felt I really needed something other than just romance... this new threat is something that I've been toying with, what would happen if I took my original character, WaMat DeBly, a saiyan jedi and turned him to the dark side? Well this is basically the result, I've kinda spoiled it now but I knew some people just wouldn't be able to resist the need to know who the bad guy is, well he's me... ; sorry bout that... oh, and as for the death of tux boy... I didn't like him anyway... hehehe.


	7. losses and friends

Of Blue Water and Green Lightening

By WaMat DeBly

An. Welcome to another installment of my fanfiction... I know it's been a while since I've updated, but as of late, it's been too damn cold for me to bike out to the library, ; sorry for the inconvence... anyway there are a couple of things I'd like to let you know.

1 I don't plan on killing anyone else off, I've always had a dislike for Darien, so it came out in the fic, ask me, the bastard deserved to die, his love for Usagi felt fake to me, honestly Rei-chan or Minako's love is more real for her then tux boy's. 2) for those holding out for the love scene, you're going to have to hold out for a while longer, but I promise you that the wait will be well worth it... now to Amiko-chan, something told me you were a lady, call it a feeling I guess... anyway thanks for your support and on with the fic.

Ch:7 Losses and friends

Ami: After having seen what we had, we decided to have a meeting at the shirne. I arrived early, supprised to see Usagi was already here, I walked slowly towards her, "You holding up ok?" I asked softly, noting that she was shaking her head no. I took her softly into my arms, her tears beginning to soak through my shirt bout I didn't mind so much, "He's gone Ami, how can he be gone just like that?" Sobs racked her small form as I held my princess, my own eyes tearing up a bit, "He fought to save your life." I said nodding a bit, I never really liked Darien that much, but I knew he'd never let anything happen to Usagi, that's how I decided to remember him, as the protector of our princess. A thunderclap issued from the clouds and the first drops of rain begun to fall from the sky, I gave Usagi a weak smile, "Lets get inside, before we get soaked." I lead the poor girl inside, my thoughts turning to my own love, Makoto.

Makoto: I opened the umbrella as I walked, listening to the rain patter agenst the nylon membrain that kept me dry, most of the evidence of the battle had been cleaned up by the police, whatever remained would be washed away in the rain. Thinking about that caused me to tear up a little, our princess didn't deserve to be left alone like that, but perhapse fate had slightly different plan's than we had thought. My mind drifted to the man I'd spoken to at the battle, he hadn't given me a name, but for some reason I recognized him from somewhere...I shook his image from my mind, not really wanting to think about him, for some reason his face gave me the creeps. As I walked up the stairs leading to the shrine I allowed myself a thin smile, Ami would be here by now, I knew that, so at least one thing was looking up.

Ami: As I walked Usagi inside, I passed Minako, who immedagely moved to usagi, I watched as both blond's carefully, over the years, I'd watched how close they had both become to one another, almost as close as Makoto and I, though Darien had blocked any relationship possibility for them... I gave Usagi a soft pat on the back as I headed outside once more, almost running headlong into Makoto.

Makoto: I closed the umbrella and shook the water from it, glancing down the hall to see Usagi and Minako, I looked into Ami's eyes, "Usa-chan alright?" I asked, Ami gave me a little nod, "She'll be fine." She glanced at the other two girls, who'd just been joined by Rei, "She just needs us all to get through this, how are you holding up Mako-chan?" I gave somewhat of a fake smile, "I'll be fine, I just want to know who the hell that guy was, he looked so fimilar." Ami nodded before pulling me into a soft hug, I laid my face into her hair, enjoying the warmth she was providing. "Ame's nothing will be the same now, will it?" she backed away from me just a little bit, so I could see her face, she then said something I never thought I'd hear from her mouth, "No it won't, everything changes now."


	8. final goodbye's

Of Blue Water and Green Lightening.

By: WaMat DeBly

A.N. To my faithful readers, I'd like to thank everyone who has been reading this story since the beginning... and especially those who have been keeping up with it and putting up with me taking so long to update and such, I'd just like to express my thanks to you, because its readers like you who I write for.

I'd also like to note that there haven't really been any new reviews lately... come on peeps, reviews are what keep me going, even if it's just to say hi, I'll acknowledge you in my next author's notes for it, I promise. Oh something you may like, this chapterat least on paper. looks longer than most... mainly because of a lot of the things I had to take into consideration as to what needed to be told at this junction in the story, please if you don't understand something, let meh know... "meow!"

Disclaimer: WMDB: I don't own sailor moon, I know I haven't stated this in recent chapters but Ami-chan reminded me that perhaps it was time I did so again.

Ami: Hai, you never know, some one could come in and accuse you of trying to take over sailor moon or something.

Makoto: Though I have no idea why they'd even try, I mean, this is a FANFICTION web site right, no one own's any of the character's here anyway...

WMDB: -nods- yeah, so what are people thinking anyway?

Ami and Makoto both hug WaMat... together: We'll protect you from the rabid lawyers!!!

WaMat: -grins- Yay, I'm loved.

Ch. 8, Final goodbye's.

Ami: I took Makoto softly into my arms, hugging her tight to me, I knew I'd said one of the things she'd never wanted to hear, no one wants change... Darien's death shouldn't have had that big an impact on the senshi anyway, but apparently he was a bigger part of the team than most of us gave him credit for, He's always been there when we needed him most, and he gave Usagi hope when no one else could. I kissed makoto, moving some of the hair that was hanging down beside her face to tuck it behind her ear. "Don't worry Mako-chan, we'll make it through this."

Makoto: I knew Ami was right, We all just have to stick together, we all had to just be there for one another, returning her kiss I moved back a bit to see Usagi, Minako, and Rei looking at us funny, I gave a really weak smile, "W...we were going to tell you all, under better circumstances, but Ami and I are together, since yesterday." A voice from behind me startled me, causing me to jump. "It's about time." Turning around I could see Haruka, Michiru was right behind her with Setsuna and Hotaru trailing, Haruka stopped right in front of me. "You have our full support Mako-chan." After that she moved on to talk to Usagi.

Two Days Later

Ami: The rain hadn't stopped for two days, but there we stood, the sailor senshi at what had to be our weakest moment, Ten girls standing in a cemetery, watching the only male member of their group be lowered six feet into the earth. I wiped at tears that were falling from my eyes with a free hand as I listened to the preacher. "Ashes to ashes, Dust to dust." We all took up some dirt and threw it onto the casket, I watched Usagi carefully, afraid that she'd snap, she was calm for some one who's boyfriend had died in battle, then, as she moved away from his grave, she fell to her knees crying, before I could even move Minako was there, comforting our princess.

"Perhapse there is more to those two than we realize." I glanced to my left to see Michiru, this was proably one of the few time's I've ever seen her wear black. I nodded at her words. "They've been very close, ever since Minako joined the senshi, but there does seem to be something else there, doesn't there?"

Makoto: I watched Ami and Michiru talk at a distance, a hand on my right shoulder drew my attention, it was Haruka. "Yeah?" Haruka gave me a soft smile, "The wind's are shifting Makoto-san, Things will work themselves out, trust me." I nodded, we both turned our attention to the youngest of our group. Hotaru was comforting Chibi-usa, the smaller pink haired girl was bawling her eyes out, stammering as she tried to talk, Hotaru was doing her best not to cry, though even from this distance, it was apparent she wasn't doing that good of a job at keeping from it. "Hota-chan cares quite deeply for Chibi-usa, they have a very deep bond for children their age." It was Setsuna who had said this, she'd come up on my left, "Their destiney's intertwine very closely." She looked directly into my eyes, "Just as yours intertwines with Ami's." Before I could say anything, a flash of light blinded me, after opening my eyes I could see the man we'd fought three days ago, he had a smug grin plastered on his face as he moved towards the grave. "Ah yes, the beloved Darien." The black robes he was wearing seemed to hardly movie with each step he took, making it appear like he was floating more than walking, I watched helplessly as Usagi jumped at him, grabbing him by the neck, his grin never faded. "Usagi, I came here in peace today, this is hollowed ground, please release me." His voice was cool, collected, but Usagi's reply was almost pure venom. "Why should I let you live, you ripped the man I loved from this world, what gives you the right to live?!" He smiled, I suppose I don't have a right to live, but you know in your mind, my dearest Usagi, that you haven't the right, Nor the will to kill me, not here, not now anyway, But Darien fell a warrior, and I came to pay my respect to him for that, then to deliver a message to everyone, so do you mind?" he looked at the grave, Usagi's grip visibly tightened... then she was thrown about three feet away from him almost magically. I watched in awe as he knelt beside the grave, almost in a prayer like position, speaking in an alien language, he stood suddenly, turning to look at each and every one of us, even Hotaru and Chibi-usa, his eyes seemed to linger on me as he spoke. "My dear Sailor Senshi, you have three months to prepair yourselves, for I shall return in that time to purify this planet, should you defeat me, you will have saved this planet, proving that I was wrong about the earth, and about the ten of you." He paused for a moment as if in thought, "I suppose it is only right for you to know the name of your enemy, I am WaMat DeBly, Please do not forget my name, now... I shall see the ten of you in three months." And with those words he vanished.


	9. preparing, revealing, and new relationsh...

Of Blue Water and Green Lightening.

By WaMat DeBly

Disclaimer: WMDB:I do not own Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon, nor do I own any character's within this fan fiction other than WaMat DeBly himself… cause he's me.

Ami: so it's been you terrorizing us?

WMDB: hehe…. runs away, runs right into makoto

Makoto: grins and slams fist into palm ok buddy, time to pay the piper…

WMDB: AHHHH SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!!!!!!

Ch. 9 Preparing, Revealing, and new relations.

Ami: I'd invited Makoto to my house, mother was going to make us tea and cookies, but currently she was badgering me as to why I hardly ever invited any of my friends over. "You're working so much mother, I didn't want to bother you with having friends over." My mother just smiled, "Ami, don't think that way, a girl your age needs friends, or you'll grow up to be a sour old woman." I giggled a little at her words, no way I'd ever grow sour, not with Mako-chan by my side. I must have been spacing out while thinking that because my mother was looking at me funny. "Ami, is everything alright, you're blushing…" she smiled brightly, "Some boy I'm sure, so who's the lucky boy who's won my daughter's affections, he has to be special." That caused me to blush even deeper 'if only you knew mom.' I thought…

Makoto: I smiled softly as I knocked on the door to Ami's house, her mother answered the door, "Ah, Makoto-san, please come in." I entered taking my shoes off at the doorway and slipping on a pair of house shoes, I followed Ami's mother into the kitchen, where I spotted a very red Ami-chan. "Oh don't worry about Ami, I was just inquiring about a boy she likes." I almost fell face first, Ami's mother had no idea… a little thought came into my head, "So Ami, what's he like?"

Ami: I could feel my face brighten, "Well… he's cute… athletic, his smile can brighten up an entire room, and he's been there for me when no one else was." I saw Mako's smile, she knew who I was talking about, but my mother just nodded, "Well at least you've found a boy who seems to have a good head on his shoulders." I almost fainted… I have to tell mother… "Um… mom?" she just looked into my eyes, "Yes dear?" I couldn't get the words out… "Ano… never mind, hey Mako-chan, let's go to my room ok?" she nodded, following me to my room.

Makoto: I watched as Ami closed the door to her room and sighed, "I don't think I can tell her Makoto, I mean I love mom with all my heart, but I have no idea how she'll take the fact that her daughter's a lesbian… look at how happy she seemed that I'd found a good man…" I took her soft hands into my own, "Ami, honey, don't worry so much, I'm sure she just wants you to be happy, as long as you're happy with your decision, I'm sure she'll be happy for you as well." She sank back into me, her form conforming to my own, "I hope you're right Mako, I really do."

Usagi's House. -

Minako: I sat at the edge of Usagi's bed, holding a very fluffy stuffed bunny, occasionally stroking one of its ears absently as I watched Usagi, beautiful Usagi, cry helplessly… "Usagi, snffile I wish there was more I could do for you, but all I can offer is to be here for you." She looked up at me and actually smiled a little, wiping at her tears she nodded, "Thanks Minako-chan, it really means a lot to me." I put the stuffed bunny down, why, because my moon bunny needed me more.

Usagi: I felt Minako's arms wrap around me, those strong, yet caring arms. Her embrace almost reminded me of being in Darien's arms, I leaned into the embrace, feeling her soft breasts press into my own, then I heard her whisper into my ear, "someone as beautiful as you shouldn't cry Usa." I pulled back a little, looking into her eyes, I asked, "Am I really that beautiful?" her answer came quickly "Hai, more beautiful than the moon, or the stars, you are beauty herself." What Minako did next surprised me, the distance between us closed as her sweet lips met my own, but what I did surprised myself even more, I deepened the kiss.

A.N. Well everyone, look's like I'm back, hope everyone had a good thanksgiving, I sure did… anyway we all knew it was coming, Usagi and Minako getting together, I think they make a cute pair… but everyone has probably noticed the fact that someone's missing… Don't worry fan's Rei-chan will find her love too… Oh to answer a little question as to why Chibiusa's still around… well you'll all find out later… laughs evily oh sorry see there's a reason I've kept her around… not to mention I have a way to keep her from dying, but her future will be slightly different. Please keep the reviews coming, and I'd like to add that ch.10 will have some interesting plot twists… so stay tuned to read more.


	10. fealings

Of Blue Water and Green Lightning

By WaMat DeBly

Disclaimer: While I see no real reason to keep on posting these disclaimer's I suppose It would be in my best intrest to continue to do so, so once again I'll admit it, I don't own Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon, that property belongs to Naoko-sama not me.

Ami: That's quite true, who knows where we'd all be if someone like you actually owned us.

WMDB: Hey! What's that supposed to mean?

Makoto: You know damn well what that means WaMat.

WMDB: heh… yeah. anyway on with the chapter.

WaMat watched through the force, the events of the senshi unfolding infront of him as if he were there. 'The fools, one after another they fall in love, and they haven't even begun to realize that they need to train to beat me…' He shook his head, "I will show them the true power of the dark side soon enough… I've given them time… and they've chosen to use it most unwisely, now they shall pay for that." He smiled floating a rock into his palm he crushed it simply, turning it to dust in his palm. "They will be nothing more than dust in the wind when I am through with them.

Chibi-usa blinked from her spot, the small amount of light in the room a sign of where she was, rubbing her eyes she looked around noticing Hotaru spooned up next to her, she smiled softly, brushing a strand of her pink hair behind her ear she reached down, caressing Hotaru's face with the back of her fingers. 'Hotaru, you've been my friend for years, but I have a feeling that our time may end soon.' The smile faded slightly, as she thought about that, she remembered from the future timeline that WaMat had attacked once, she'd studied the past and was surprised by what she'd found out about the Jedi turned Sith… a moan from beside her turned her attention to her friend and away from her thoughts, now was a time to be with Hotaru, because she may not get that chance again.

Usagi sighed, things with Minako weren't going as well as she had hoped, and she felt that if she didn't get things under wraps then her life would spiral out of control. Shaking it off Usagi looked out the window of her room, surprised that she was up this early herself she'd been awoken by a horrible dream, she'd seen each and every one of her friends blown away by WaMat, this had woken her up, causing her to think about the best way to deal with him, she was still coming up short however. A small meow caught the bunny's attention as she looked back to her bed to see Luna stretching out, the moon neko looked up at her charge to see a small amount of worry in her eyes. "Usagi, what's wrong?" Usagi moved to sit down beside Luna, taking the small cat into her arms and petting her as she spoke, "It's everything that's going on with Minako, mixed with this ordeal with WaMat, Luna what should I do?" Luna looked up, her eyes meeting with Usagi's "You should focus on WaMat, he's the biggest threat we've ever faced, It's a shame the Starlights aren't here." Usagi nodded… her thoughts turning to the starlights… they would be quite a help in this battle…

Ami smiled across the table to Makoto, while things could have been better with her mother, she'd been allowed to be with Makoto, save that Makoto didn't do anything to hurt her, a condition Makoto had absolutely no problem fulfilling, "Mako-chan, do you think we can really make this work?" Makoto looked up from her food, the instant her eyes met her loves, she knew the answer, "Of course we can Ami-chan."

Makoto's thoughts had turned from the cheerful train of thought they had been on earlier to darker things, mainly dealing with WaMat… It was odd how she felt about him, while she wanted him dead, she knew that he was good deep down, otherwise he would have killed them all right where they had stood that day… it was bad enough Mamoru was gone, that had been a harsh blow to Usagi, but if she lost anyone else, Makoto know Usagi would loose it… And she had to make sure that wouldn't happen.


End file.
